Mistaken Identity
by theshowerciara
Summary: Izzie Swan was queen of Forks High School, Edward Masen was the outcast. When Izzie leaves her abusive boyfriend, and meets Edward Cullen, can her past be fixed? Or does your past always influence your present? Canon Couples, M for later AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. - So, here we go! Second Time Posting, I wasn't happy with it originally, so here goes almost nothing!!**

**Things I own : A phone, a Computer, 2 pairs of Converse**

**Things I don****'****t own: Twilight**

Prologue

Izzie Swan walked across the tarmac in front of Forks High School confidently, her arms swinging from side-to-side. She was accompanied by her boyfriend, Mike Newton. The biggest bimbo and the biggest jock in school--the classic relationship. Mike was called over by some of his football team mates, and quickly kissed her goodbye. She walked up to her friends, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, just itching to tell them the latest gossip.

"Oh my God! Guess what I just discovered about a certain dweeb who struck gold in the adoption stakes?" Izzie knew the one way to make the girls squeal was to have gossip on Ed Masen. He was the local weird kid, who had been adopted by the Cullen family.

"What is it? Tell us?" Lauren and Jessica begged Izzie for her information.

"Well… I have discovered the reason Mr. Masen was adopted! His mom was a junkie! And she got him hooked as well," Izzie told the girls, not exactly keeping quiet about it.. With Izzie, you were lucky if she didn't scream out the latest 'hot' gossip.

Ed Masen walked past their little group then, and Lauren couldn't resist taunting him

"Hey, Masen. Heard you have a little 'habit'. Want something to calm you before Biology?" Sadly, she was being serious.

Ed stalked past, and Izzie suddenly felt disappointed in herself for what she had just told her friends.

Chapter 1

When we had first gotten together, James seemed so nice. He was polite, and sent me flowers every day. Eventually my house started smelling like the a fresh bouquet of lilies that he sent me every day. He was every girl's dream, and we had decided to move in together.

We had been living together for a couple of months when I realised that James was getting a little bit possessive. He wouldn't let me hang out with my friends when we wanted to have a girls night out. At first, I just accepted his claim that he cared so much about me he didn't want me out of his sight. I also gave up my job for him because he said he didn't like to think of me working when I didn't need to.

The first time he hit me, it was because I didn't have dinner ready when he got home from work. I was instant messaging my friend Lauren from back home, and lost track of the time. I had just gotten the pasta on to cook when he arrived.

"Sorry dinner isn't ready honey. I lost track of the time," I said, walking over and kissing him on the cheek. I had missed him while he was at work.

"What do you mean it's not ready? I'm at work slaving away so you can have your posh house and your fancy clothes and stuff, and the one thing I ask for isn't even done because you 'lost track of time'?'' James shouted. I suddenly felt scared. Why was he being like this? This wasn't the James I had come to know and love. While I was getting the dinner lifted, James whirled me around and slapped me, open palmed, on the cheek.

"What did you do that for?" I asked him nervously. This wasn't something that James had ever done before, and he was scaring me. His grey eyes were filled with anger when I looked into them, and I couldn't understand why. I turned away and kept serving dinner. I put the two plates on the table, and sat down to eat.

"What do you even think you're doing?" James asked, his voice deathly low.

"I'm eating my food. What does it look like?" I replied. I wasn't in the mood for any of his crap. I couldn't believe that he'd hit me, my cheek was still stinging, so I knew that I wasn't dreaming. The boyfriend that I had thought was so wonderful had hit me.

"You don't get to eat tonight! If you don't have dinner done in time, don't expect any food." With that, he picked food and dumped it in the bin. I couldn't believe what he was doing. I ran upstairs and went into the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet and started crying. What the hell had happened to make this all go so wrong?

The next year had been more of the same. If I stepped one toe out of line, he'd simply snap. I'd ended up in hospital more times than I'd like to admit, and I was fed up. I was staying in and was a total hermit. The only person I saw caused me so much pain. Yet, part of me still loved him.

The sound of a horn honking snapped me out of my flashback. I'd packed a small rucksack the night before. I opened the door and sprinted out the front door with uncharacteristic grace. Running out to Ciara's car, I wrenched open the door and got in. As soon as I slammed the door shut, Ciara stepped down on the gas and we drove out of there. I was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, chapter 2! Thanks to qjmom for validating this on twilighted(dot)net. I update there first, because I want it to update around the same time, so you get it first there. Just incase anyone was wondering. This is the only un-beta'd chapter, nofangsallowed has agreed to beta for me from now on! Go check out her stuff, will you? It's amazing, and her latest story is so freaking great! **

**I don't usually include this, but the AAR song 'move along' is a great song for this chapter. It was on youtube the entire time I was writing. Link's on my profile.**

**I wish I owned...but I don't...**

**BPOV**

My bruises were healing, in fact most of them were gone. The few that remained were a light yellow, and I knew I was getting better. My injured wrist was almost healed, but it still ached if I lifted anything over two or three pounds. I was actually putting on make-up again, after so many years of not being allowed to wear it. But the one thing that didn't heal was my self-confidence.

I was broken. Too broken to be of any use, but the girls didn't stop trying. Cíara would take me out one night, Siobhan the next, and Holly another night. We went to restaurants, and I enjoyed it. But I kept getting scared of any man who even looked in my direction. I knew not all men were like James, I was well aware of it, but my heart had been broken, my spirit crushed, and there was nothing that I could do to try fix it. The concept of 'Love', with a capital 'l' and a man standing beside me, was too much to think about. Would I ever be more than the shell of who I was as a teenager, before James? Before my life turned into a twisted alternate reality? I doubted it. And that hurt a lot. More than a lot in fact, but what could I do?

"Bella! We're going out for a girls night, are you coming?" Holly shouted up the stairs to me. I shook my head, breaking the spell I was in, before walking down stairs and ending up in the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools in there.

"Bell, you coming out tonight? We're going out for something to eat, and we'll go to a nightclub or something, just the four of us. What do you say?" Siobhan smiled at me, looking up from her newspaper. She was the oldest of us by a year or so, and she was the one we went to with guy problems, or when something was bothering us.

"I don't know Sibhs, I was thinking about getting an early night tonight, you know? I want to go out and look for a job tomorrow, I can't expect you all to keep paying for me to do anything," I had to get back on my own two feet. As much as I enjoyed living in Ireland, I had to go back home, but to do that, I needed money. So a job was first on my list of priorities.

"Come on, just for one night?"

"Fine!" I replied. Her puppy dog eyes were too much for me, they made me want to cry or something. I turned towards Holly, who was coming at me with her toolkit full of makeup items, and brandished the mop that was beside me.

"Holly, come one step further and I'll poke you with the mop, you hear me?" I waved it towards her, and she moved back, scared that I'd ruin her top.

"Fine, Isabella Swan, but you won't escape me for very long, do you hear me?" She screeched, and ran upstairs with her toolkit of horror. Getting off the stool, I walked up and went into my room, preparing to get ready for a night out, Sex and The (Dublin) City Style.

xXx

I stepped out of the cab, looking at the nightclub. It was normal-looking, but I knew how deceiving appearances can be. Looking at the girls, I linked my arms through theirs, getting ready for something that was going to be very challenging at the least.

We walked into the club, and the loud music blasted through my eardrums. We found a small table, and sat down at it. Looking around, I could see so many girls dancing, rubbing up against guys. None of them realized what happened when the guy turned nasty. Although most of the girls would be lucky, some of them wouldn't be. And why did that happen? Why was life so cruel, why did it let so many terrible things happen to us, and not give many the support they needed to pick themselves back up?

I was lost in thought again, and didn't notice when someone sat down beside me.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Would you like to dance?" I looked up. His accent was soft, but it was there. He was American, and beautiful. He had reddish hair, and deep green eyes. His skin was pale, almost paler than mine, so I was saying something! I felt almost comfortable, but that was a bad sign. Comfort hurt me, and comfort meant that life wasn't going to be good,

"Um...I don't dance," I came out with quickly. Too quickly. He looked at me, and smiled. My panties exploded at the sight of his smile. He looked at me like I was the only girl in the room. I wasn't, and I wasn't even pretty.

"Or do you just not want to dance with me? It's ok, I'm a big boy, I can take it," He replied, not believing my excuse for a minute. "Or are you like me, and your friends dragged you out here because they thought you could do with some cheering up, but they didn't take into consideration that all you wanted was to stay home and read, or in my case, play piano and compose?"

I laughed. He knew me so well, and I told him that. His crooked smile came out in full force, and I wanted to get to know him, but I was so afraid of being hurt at the same time.

"What if I buy a drink, accidentally order whatever you're having, and we start talking? Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes, and for the record, I don't drink. But I'll have a Pepsi if you wouldn't mind," I hoped he wouldn't ask why I didn't drink, and my hopes were answered, he just stood up and walked away towards the bar.

A few minutes later, someone sat down at his chair. I smiled, and lifted my face to look into mystery man's green eyes, but I was met with the ice-blue ones of James. I wanted to scream, but screaming would just provoke him.

"Isabella, you've been busy. Didn't I tell you that you were mine, and mine only? You should know better than to try to leave me, I'll just find you in the future. Now, come on home and get yourself out of those slutty clothes you're wearing, you should know better than to dress in such provocative clothing," He stood, and expected me to follow him. That was the old Bella, and, whilst I shied away from contact with men, I knew exactly how awful my life with James had been, and I was determined to get out of that life. I didn't want to have to deal with the broken bones, and making up excuses for my split lips and black eyes. But before I could get the words out, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Where it was, it felt like there was an electricity travelling through my skin into whoever owned the hand. But it wasn't unpleasant, it was almost enjoyable.

"Baby, are you ok?" Mystery man stared down at me, and I smiled. Although the strange feelings I was getting from our skin touching were enjoyable, I was still a little nervous of him

"I'm fine, this is my ex-boyfriend, James," They engaged in a staring contest for a moment or so, before mystery man extended his hand to James.

"I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you. She's told me a lot about you, like the fat lips and the bruises, and, not forgetting her broken ribs from a few weeks ago. How does it feel, knowing that you've the ability to do that to a woman?" I stared, awestruck, as Edward stared James down.

"I'll tell you one thing, Edward Cullen," James said his name with a sneer, but Edward refused to back down at his tone. "Isabella Dwyer is a slut and a whore. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. She cheated on me so many times, I had no choice but to do what I did. Be careful, she'll drag you down, the little gold digging slut," and with that, he walked away, leaving me sitting there, tears streaming down my face.

"Isabella, eh?" Edward said, leaning down towards me, his lips almost at me ear. My tears were falling now, and I could feel my mascara leaking into my eyes.

"Don't cry, I won't hurt you. Do you believe everyone will hurt you?" He asked, his voice still soft. I could barely hear it over the thumping music, but it was so intense, it seemed like he actually wanted to get to know me. But why would he want to know me? James was right, I was a gold digger. Or was I ? I had mourned for weeks now, and I was free. I could do what I wanted, and some strange feeling in the pit of my stomach was telling me to go and tell him everything, let him know exactly what he was getting into if he wanted to know me.

"If you come outside, I'll tell you everything you want to know, and more. You can decide if you want to stay around me, or if you want to leave me alone and forget. I won't mind if you say now that you don't want me to be here, it won't affect me too much. But the ball's in your court, this is all you," I had laid myself almost bare in front of him, and now he had to tell me what he wanted. This was all up to him now.

"I'm game if you're game," he replied.

I walked over to the girls and told them I was going. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and I didn't shy away like I would have with anyone else. We walked out into the cold street, and I prepared to tell him everything that had ever happened to me; the good, the bad and the very, very ugly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I live in Dublin, and all the places are correct. Also, the dry cleaners Bella runs past is a real one. It's called WAGS, and it's pretty great. The couple who run it are really nice, and it's a family run business. It's not unusual to see their kids in there, helping out. *coughshamelessplugforwagscough* Thanks to nofangsallowed for beta-ing, and being great!**

**Thanks qjmom for the Twilighted validation.**

**I own...a laptop, an Edward poster, a mock exam timetable.**

**I don't own...Twilight, a copy of the DVD, or Jasper Whitlock Hale. Darn it!**

We stepped outside, and I felt the cold breeze come in off the Liffey. I shivered, and Edward put his arm around me, holding me close. Although I was still hesitant, albeit only slightly, I felt more secure with him than I ever had been before. It was as if I knew him from somewhere, but couldn't clearly recall the memory. If he had been dangerous, I would have known about it. _But you thought you knew James. He seemed safe too, _a little voice in my head said. I shut it out. I hadn't known what someone abusive would look like then, and I knew that there was no stereotype, but there was something about Edward that made me want to trust him. He was sweet, and kind, and I doubted that he would try anything. And even if he did, I had pepper spray in my bag.

"What did you want to tell me, Isabella?" he asked. Now that we were out of the loud club, I could hear his voice properly. It was like crushed velvet, but had a lilting tone to it that hinted at having lived in Ireland for a few years, yet there was still an American accent hidden behind it.

"Call me Bella, if you wouldn't mind. And I want to say thanks. That could have gotten very nasty if you hadn't stepped in." I paused to take a breath, but he cut in.

"How do you know James, and why was he calling you a gold digger and a slut? You don't strike me as that type of girl, but why did he say that?"

I had promised that I would begin at the start, so I would. I really didn't want to tell anyone anything. It was still too raw and painful.

"I'm giving you the short version, alright? This is as much as I'm comfortable saying to an almost total stranger, ok? James and I went out for three years. After six months, we moved in together. It seemed like a short time, but we were in love, it was a whirlwind. It was a few days after our one year anniversary that he hit me. I was emailing a friend from back home, when he came in. Dinner was late, and he slapped me. It went downhill from there. I don't know why, but he continually hit me. Around a month ago, I got up the courage to leave him, for good. I want to move back home, and never see him again, but I don't think that can happen. Dublin's a small city, you know? All I can hope is that he stays away from me until I'm about to go home, and then I can move on." I didn't know what I was saying. I felt like I was blabbering, but Edward continued to listen.

"So let me get this straight. James is your abusive ex-boyfriend who wants to marry you and doesn't think he's doing anything wrong. All you want is to stay away from him, right?" he asked, almost incredulously.

"Yes, that's it," I replied nervously. I bent my head, feeling my bright pink blush come on. I felt so stupid. Why the hell would some guy I barely knew be interested in my life? There was no reason for him to be. I was just little Bella Dwyer, trying to keep her past a secret.

"That sicko! How can he justify doing that to you?" He almost growled. His green eyes darkened, almost to black. I was suddenly frightened of what he might do.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked slowly. I knew that the worst thing to do would be to antagonize him. I had to try defuse him, but I barely knew him. What was I going to do?

"Please keep me occupied, so I don't go back in there and try rip his head off. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm American, I'm from Washington, but haven't been back in over three years. I live with three of the best friends a girl can have. They keep me sane. I've never been to college. My family hasn't spoken to me in years, and that's all there is to me." I tried to sound interesting, but there wasn't a lot to me. I was plain old Bella, nothing more, nothing less.

"Thank you," he replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. I suddenly heard Siobhan's voice calling me, and I had to leave.

"I've gotta go, my friends sound like they're leaving now."

"Here, give me your cell, I'll put my number in. Here's mine, you do the same." He handed me his phone, and I quickly put my number in and pressed save. I turned away, but before I could walk, he turned me back around and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"I hope we meet again," he whispered, before vanishing.

I shook my head, tried (and failed) to get rid of the goofy grin playing on my lips, and walked towards Siobhan's voice.

"Hi, Sibhs, we going?" I tried to keep my voice from bubbling over, but Siobhan caught it easily.

"Honey, you've found a man, haven't you? I knew you would! I want the details back home. And yes, we're going. This place closes at two, remember? New law and all that coming into effect. Cíara and Holly are already gone, I stayed behind to wait for you."

We walked out, climbed into a taxi, and went home. All I could think about was green eyes.

xXx

_Turn my mike up louder I've got to say something,_

_Feel it in your chest, the syllables get pumping,_

_People in the street, they panic and start running._

My cell phone was ringing, and I threw my arm out. Looking at the alarm clock, it was half twelve. Crap. I was supposed to be up an hour ago. My scrabbling fingers finally found my phone, and I checked the display. Edward. My heart started thundering away inside my chest. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward. Are you interested in lunch today? I thought we could go to Bewleys. It's Italian day there today. Do you want to come?"

YESSSS!! Of course I want to go! But I had to play this cool.

"Is this a date?"

Or not.

"Do you want it to be a date?" He asked, his voice sounding a little bit excited at the prospect.

"How about we call it a non-date, and go from there? I mean, if we get along well, maybe it can become a date, if it doesn't we can just be friends," I suggested.

"Perfect. Bewleys at two alright with you?"

"That's fine. See you then, Edward,"

"Goodbye, Bella."

I climbed out of bed, suddenly more rejuvenated than I had felt in a long time. I ran to the shower, and managed to get in and out in ten minutes. Grabbing my hairdryer, I got my hair done and my makeup on in twenty minutes. I knew there was a reason I bought a high voltage hairdryer! I pulled on jeans and a tee, and slipped on my lucky Chucks. If he wanted to go out with me, he'd take me as I was, and not try to mould me into something I'm not. I checked the time, it was one-fifteen by the time I was dressed. I grabbed my bag and keys, and sprinted to the bus stop, waving in at Maeve in the dry-cleaners on my way to the 120 stop.

The bus journey was long, and every possible delay there was, I hit. Finally I made it to Parnell Square at one-fifty. I had ten minutes to make a twenty minute walk. Oh no. I set off at a quick pace, and managed to make it across the Liffey in five minutes, and I was down Westmoreland Street in another two. My luck finally came into action, and I made it to Bewleys only five minutes late. I saw Edward standing outside, his reddish hair vivid in the weak sunlight. It seemed more bronze than red, and I felt my stomach lurch at the unusual color. There was only one other person I had ever seen with that color hair, and well, I didn't like remembering him.

"Edward! Sorry I'm late, the bus was awful! I'm not too late, am I?" I asked, coming up to him. He extended his arms, and I hugged him. It wasn't like uncomfortable. I liked hugging him. I felt that I could trust him, like he'd been hurt in the past too, and could help me get through it all. Was I stupid? Maybe, but I was determined to take the risk.

We ate and talked for hours, until the cafe closed. When we were walking out of there, Edward turned me towards him.

"So did you enjoy that?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Yes," I replied honestly. I had had so much fun, and Edward was great company.

"So, was this a date?"

"Yes. And I think I'd like a second one," I said, flirting with him a bit.

He bent down his head, and touched my lips slowly, once, twice, three times. The fourth time he did, I reached up to meet his. The pressure of his lips was amazing, and it felt so right. He took my bottom lip with his, and sucked gently on it. My tongue darted out of my mouth, and pressed against his, begging for entrance. He opened his, and his rough tongue danced with mine, our mouths moving solidly against each other. I broke away, pulling much needed air into my lungs. Edward was reluctant to let me go, and moved his lips to my jaw, placing soft kisses along my jawbone. As much as I wanted to let him continue, I couldn't.

"Edward, we've got to stop," I said, but it came out almost like a moan.

"What?" His voice was husky and low, and oh so sexy.

"We've got to stop, we can't go any further."

He lifted his head to stare at me. "I guess you're right," he said, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Where do you've to get the bus?" he asked me, wrapping an arm around my waist. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have done it. I knew the power that love - no, infatuation, gave to whomever you trusted it with. But I couldn't help allowing it to happen. For some strange reason, I wanted it to.

"Parnell Square. What about you?"

"I'm on Dame Street. But I'm not letting you walk there alone, it's not safe. Come on I'll walk with you." We started walking.

"But what about your bus?" I asked. I wanted to walk with him, but I didn't want him making a pointless journey.

"I'll get the 38 home instead, alright?"

We got up to the bus stop, and my bus pulled in. I hurried to make it, but Edward pulled me back for a moment.

"Bella, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I will," I replied, staring into his eyes. He released my arm, and told me to go to the bus. I got on, paid my fare, and sat down, feeling tears trickle slowly down my face. Why, I couldn't say, but there I felt like something had shifted, irrevocably. Nothing would be the same, thanks to Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, there was school, which sucks. And hospitalisation, which SUCKS. But I'm better! Anyway, _I'm participating in the Support Stacie author auction, all the details are on my profile!_**

**Thanks Katikittie for beta-ing, and to qjmom for the Twilighted validation! You girls make me feel great, you know that??**

**I own: A red iPod, An acer laptop and a crackberry that owns my soul.**

**I don't own: Twilight or anything relating to it.**

It had been a week, and whilst Edward and I had been calling and texting, we hadn't gone out again. I had learned a lot about him, but we had both shied away from our pasts. I didn't want to tell him about High School, and he didn't seem to want to tell me much about his past either. It was as if he had been hurt in the past, and didn't want to bring it up. Our arrangement may have seemed odd, but it worked for us.

_When all you've got to keep is gone_

_Move along, move along,_

_Like I know you do,_

My cell started ringing, and All American rejects came out. I had given Edward a personalized ringtone after we had gone out. I figured it was the best one, he was helping me move along, after all.

"Hello," I said, my voice slightly higher than usual.

"Bella! Do you want to go out tonight? 'The Panel' is filming in Blanchardstown tonight, are you interested?" I grinned, he had remembered my love of comedy TV shows. 'The Panel' was one of the better ones.

"Hmm." I pretended to think it over for a minute. Of course I was going to go! "I think that I can do that. When does it start?" I asked.

"At five," Edward replied, slightly hesitantly. It was three o'clock now. If I hurried, I could make it.

"Alright, I'll come. I'll meet you there at half four, or is that too early?" I asked him.

"That sounds perfect! I'll see you then," He said, and hung up.

I went off into my own little dream world for a few minutes, but then snapped myself out of it. I had to get ready. There wasn't enough time for a shower, so I'd just have to change my clothes. Running into my room, I pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The top was pink, and the jeans were black, so I didn't look too bad. I pulled a brush through my hair, grabbed my purse and cell off the kitchen table, and left.

When I got to the level crossing, the barriers were down. I didn't have time to wait for the trains to pass, so I went onto the platform and got a train to Coolmine. From there, it was a twenty minute walk to the theatre in Blanchardstown, so I took my time. When I got there, it was ten past four. Perfect timing.

I was standing there, and didn't notice when someone crept up behind me, and put their hands over my eyes. I jumped, and whoever was behind me immediately took their hands off.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that that would affect you. I'm so sorry, I can't believe I'd do that." Edward ran his fingers through his already messy hair. His face was so confused, like he didn't know what to say. It wasn't his fault that I'm damaged goods, but if only he'd believe what I was saying to him, he could leave, and find someone he actually deserved.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go and enjoy the filming. We can go and have something to eat in the restaurant next door after." Edward's face lit up as he spoke, and he looked oddly familiar. An old High School memory stirred at the edges of my brain, but I was too content and safe to allow it to fully form. I pushed it to the recesses of my mind, and concentrated on being with Edward. He had wrapped his arm around my side, resting his hand on my hip. With anyone else, I'd be screaming, but not with Edward. He made me feel safe, loved and wanted. I'd not felt this way in a long time, and never wanted this feeling to end.

We got into our seats, and watched the show. The comedians were great, and it was fun seeing comedians that I would have to spend over a hundred euro to see seperately in one room together. The time flew by, and all too soon it was over. We applauded, and left the building.

By now it was after seven, and we went across to Dante's. Walking in, the waiter brought us to a small, secluded corner of the room. I took in the beautiful decor, while Edward spoke to the waiter.

"Bella, what do you want to eat?" He asked, his green eyes wide and expressive. Normally, all I could see in a man's eyes when he looked at me like that was lust, but with Edward it was like I was looking into his soul. Was it too early to say that? Perhaps, but who cared. I was finally happy in a relationship, moving slowly was working for us. I stared down at the menu. I wasn't used to being allowed order for myself, strange as that sounds.

"Umm...mushroom ravioli sounds good." I folded up my menu and put it down on the table. A waitress came over, and stared straight at Edward. She was beautiful, tall and thin, with long black hair. My self esteem took a hit just being in the same room as her.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked Edward in a husky voice, leaning over so that he got an eyeful of her ample cleavage.

"Bella, you order first." He gestured over to me, and she turned and took in my appearance, smirking.

"What would you like?" She asked, sounding uninterested.

"Mushroom ravioli and a coke," I replied nervously. Why did Edward want me when he could have her? She seemed so much better for him than me, there was no reason for him to even be near me.

"Regular coke?" Her voice was condescending.

"Whatever Bella wants, she can have," Edward began to speak, "And it's not your job to be rude. I'd hate to have to make a complaint to the manager about you and your behaviour toward my girlfriend." Edward smiled as he finished speaking, sure he had gotten his message across. "I'd like lasagna and a beer, thanks."

The waitress scowled as she moved away, and Edward took my hand between his cold ones.

"I'm sorry about that. If I'd known how rude she was going to be, I wouldn't have come here. I hope that you can forget about her?" His green eyes were dazzling me, and all I could do was nod.

We spoke before the meal, and I noticed a scar on Edward's arm.

"What's that scar from?" I asked. It looked old, but like it had been very serious when he had gotten it.

"I suppose I should tell you about my teenage years, shouldn't I?" Edward's voice was light enough, but his face was serious.

"Only if you want me to know about it, then you should tell me." I picked up his hand and rubbed small circles on it. My movements seemed to relax him, and he dropped his stiff posturing.

"Ok." Edward took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his unruly hair, and began, "When I was a baby, my parents split up, and my mom went on meth. According to the police reports, she got me on meth when I was two, to stop me crying. I was taken away from her, obviously, and put into foster care. When I was five, and clean, I was adopted by a great couple. They were really caring, and they looked after me really well. But I was anti-social, mainly because of my early childhood. The 'cool'," He did air quote signs around the word cool, "kids decided that because I didn't want to join their group, I was weird. I was ostracized from the groups, but it didn't bother me too much. Then, in junior year, I got a crush on the girlfriend of one of the jocks. He found out, and didn't like it. The first day of senior year, he and his friends invited me to La Push for a bonfire. I was naive, and went. We went cliff-diving, and I punctured a lung, broke my arm - you've seen the scar - and had a skull fracture. Thanks to them, I ended up not being able to go to Dartmouth, because my GPA was too low. I barely passed senior year. After graduation, I moved to New York, then I came to Ireland a few months later. And that's me."

I was so shocked I could hardly move. My sweet Edward had been treated like that? Whoever had done that was worse than me when I was in senior year.

"Edward, I don't know what to say. That's awful. Whoever did that to you should rot in hell," I said passionately.

Our food came then, and we ate in comfortable silence. It was almost like a weight had been lifted, the atmosphere around us was lighter.

I had eaten my fill, and looked down at my watch. It was almost ten, and the last bus left Ongar at ten.

"I've to go, the last bus leaves at ten," I said, standing up and looking for my purse to pay for my portion of the meal, when Edward pulled my purse gently out of my hands.

"I'll drop you home, don't worry about it." His voice was sincere, but I had my doubts. James had managed to get me in a car before. Even though I trusted Edward, I was still unsure. Before any of my concerns could be voiced, he spoke. "I'll be a perfect gentleman, Bella. I just don't want you to go home by yourself, you never know what - or who - could be lurking out there."

I thought about his suggestion. It made sense. It was too late for me to get the bus, and if I met anyone unsavoury, there'd be nothing I could do. And I didn't want to leave Edward.

"Sure, that'd be fine," I said, sitting back down, and pulling out my wallet. I had only ordered what I knew I could afford to buy myself, I wouldn't let Edward have to pay for me. If he saw me as a burden, he wouldn't want me. James had always told me I was a burden. It was what he said to me when I was being punished.

But Edward isn't James. He's not James, he never has been. He protected me from James. I had to keep on my guard, yes, but I didn't have to be totally distrustful. I'd already admitted it to myself, I trusted him. He'd ignored the waitress for me, so he did like me.

I was lost in my thoughts, and didn't notice anything until Edward called me.

"Bella? Bella, are you ready to go? I'll drop you home now," His voice was gentle.

"What about the bill?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I've paid, don't worry about it." Edward extended his arm, and I took it, putting twenty euro in it.

"That's for my meal," I said, smiling at him. I wasn't going to be a burden if I could help it.

"Bella, I want to pay. Consider it a gift or something. It makes me glad that I can look after you. You deserve to be treated." Edward linked my arm in his as we walked over to the parking lot.

The drive passed quickly. Edward liked a lot of the same music I did, Linkin Park and Paramore, but also more obscure bands, like Go:Audio. All too soon, we were pulling up to the house. I stepped out, and Edward was at my door, quicker than I thought a human could move.

"What are you, a superhero or something? How can you run that fast?" I asked, laughing a little.

"I had to run from New - from a guy in my senior class. Let's just say he didn't really like me, and well, when you're adopted. Stuff happens, you know?"

"Thank you for an amazing night." I pulled out the keys to the house while saying it.

"It'll be better when you're back in our home, Isabella." The voice that spoke sent chills down my spine. It was James. What was he doing here? He didn't know where the girls lived, he shouldn't know where I was.

"Get away!" Edward's voice shouted at James. I turned around, and saw James hit Edward in the face. I wrenched the front door open, thankful that we kept the phone on the table just inside the door. Picking it up, I dialed 112. An operator answered immediately.

"Hello, 112 emergency services. What service do you require?"

"Um, the police, and an ambulance, I think. My ex-boyfriend came up behind me and started attacking my current boyfriend. They're fighting in the front lawn, I don't know what to do." As I spoke, I could hear James screaming curses, enough to wake the neighbourhood. I could only hope that Edward could hold him off long enough for the police to get here.

"What's the address?" The operator asked me. Her voice was soothing, and it made me feel a little bit better. I gave her the address, and she promised to send along someone as soon as possible. Apparently there was a patrol car up in Royal Canal Park, only three minutes away. I looked out the window, and watched the fight. Edward was holding his own, but I knew how much stamina James had. I saw the familiar blue lights of a police car, and they pulled up outside the house. I ran out, and watched as they cuffed James.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was cracked, and scared. I ran over to him, almost tripping up over thin air, but pulling myself back up to him, and hugged him. He had fought for me, and that made all the difference to me.

"Miss, can you stand away please?" One of the Guards asked me, and as I stepped aside, they cuffed Edward, and put him into the car. I watched as the car drove off, the man I loved, and the man I hated inside.


	5. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long, my life has been a mess lately. Updates will be sporadic, and I'm not sure how many reviews I'll be able to reply to. I'll try, but I've no idea. My life's insane, and I've been pretty sick lately.**

**Thanks to qjmom for the Twilighted validation (you guys know it goes up there first, right?) and to nofangsallowed for validation!**

**I've started a blog, link's on my profile. :) Love you guys, thanks for all the get well messages!**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THESE CHARACTERS!**

EPOV

I swung my arm at him, trying to hit his face. Bella had run into the house, and it was just James and I outside.

"Little Eddie, what are you going to do now? Isabella's gone in, and is leaving you to me. She must have realised what a little kid you are," James taunted me, staying just out of range of my arm. I must have looked stupid, but the only thing that mattered was that Bella was safe. As long as she was, I could deal with everything else.

My hand connected with his jaw, creating a thud sound. He stumbled back, and I seemed to get the upper hand. As I was going to hit him again, a car pulled up, its blue lights illuminating the darkened street. I stood back from him, not willing to hit him while the Gardaí were here.

One of them came over and took a look at the two of us. He pulled James off the ground and cuffed him. I shook my weary head and turned to the door. Bella was standing there, fear written all over her face.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice cracking, and sounding scared. Bella took this as a sign to come over to me, she ran towards my outstretched arms, and I pulled her into my embrace. I held her close to me, not willing to let her go, but knowing that they would take me to the station as well. I had, after all, been involved in a fight.

There was a tap on my back, and I turned around, and looked at an officer. She smiled tentatively at me, and I knew I had to let go of Bella now.

"Miss, can you stand away please?" She asked, trying to sound tough, but not totally succeeding. It was obvious that she wanted to be anywhere else but here. Bella looked at her curiously but did as she was asked and stood away from me.

"What's your name?" She asked me, quietly.

"Edward Cullen," I replied, softly.

"Edward Cullen, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can be taken down and used against you in a court of Law. You have the right to a Lawyer, if you do not have the resources to get a lawyer, one will be provided for you.

"Edward Cullen, tá tú an ceart fan cuin, aon focail a deir tú a dheanamh thóg síos agus a úsáid in aghaidh tusa ar an cúirt na dlí. Tá tú an ceart fan dlíodor, dá níl tú an airgead faigh an dlíodor, aon dlíodor beidh ar chuntar tusa.

"Do you understand?" She asked, sounding slightly flustered, as she had stuttered over the Irish translation. I didn't understand a word of the Irish, it was a waste of time her saying it, but she had to.

"I understand," I replied. She led me off to the car, and I got in, sat beside James. Bella looked at the car, anguish written all over her face, and I turned to her. All I could do was stare into her eyes as we were driven off.

xXx

"Hope you're happy, Cullen," James spat at me, his tone full of venom. I was sitting there quietly, but for some reason they had put us in the same cell. Not clever. I was trying to get away from James, and from his lifestyle.

I had known about what he had done to Bella from the beginning. But I couldn't tell her that. After Mike Newton had hurt me, I had left Forks, and gone to New York. Where I met James. He was Irish, and was about to be deported for crime. Which was where I came in. I was young, naive, impressionable and eager. I had all the right qualities, but they were in the wrong person. James had insisted that I come to Ireland with him, and help him in his 'business'. Which was running a drug gang in Blanchardstown. I was stupid enough to agree to his wishes, and had quickly risen up the ranks. But the Gardaí knew nothing about me, so I wasn't deported. I didn't touch drugs, but I had contributed to the demise of so many young people, kids with lives. I took every person who died personally. I couldn't believe how naive I had been, but it was about to stop.

"O'Dowd, I don't wanna talk to you. You treated that girl like shit. Did she even know what you were doing? Did she even know that thanks to you, kids are dead? That you're the main supplier of coke and heroin to Dublin Fifteen? You told me that your girl was cheating on you. She wouldn't, she wouldn't even hurt a fly. She's too timid for her own good, there's no way that she would do anything like that to you. Your name freaks her out; I can't leave her unless there's someone else there with her. You're a sick, selfish bastard, and I'm glad that I've managed to get out of your gang before it's too late. I'm gonna treat her how she deserves to be treated, like she's a fucking gold and diamond necklace. I just pray to God that you haven't damaged her too much for me to be able to love her, and for her to be able to love me." I turned away from him; I didn't want to look at him, to even know that he was in the same room as him. I had recognized him in the club that night, and I remembered what he had told me about Bella before I had met her for myself. He was always going on about how he was sure she was cheating on him, which I now realised was an effect of the cocaine. He hallucinated like most coke junkies. Heroin just made you feel good, at least that's what I was told. I was proud of never touching the stuff. I was the guy who you went to if you wanted some, and I'd point you in the direction of the dealer you wanted. We had different ones for different drugs. Kavanagh for coke, Dillon for heroin, Doyle for crack and so on. It was the way life was for us. If Carlisle or Esme had known, I would have been killed, or Esme would have come out here and dragged me home. So it was better that my life was kept quiet.

James tried to make conversation several times with me, but I didn't want to know. I didn't want to talk to him, and I sure didn't want to know that he was in the same cell as me, that he was the reason that my date had gone so horribly wrong. Our cell was probably the quietest; the rest seemed to have drunks or people who were arrested for public order. Looking out the barred doorway, I could see a group of teenagers being shoved into the cells beside us, looking dishevelled. Most of them were drunk, but there was a girl who looked scared half to death. It was obvious from how she was standing.

My thoughts were broken when an officer came up to the door of the cell and unlocked it. "Edward Cullen?" He asked, peering in at us. James was sleeping off his high; he'd feel terrible in around an hour or so. But I didn't care about him; I was concentrating on getting out of here and getting back to Bella.

"Yes, I'm Edward," I replied, standing up.

"Come with me, we're going for your interview," He said, and ushered me out of the cell. I was led down a dark hallway, to a small room. There wasn't much furniture in the room, a table, four chairs and a video camera in the corner of the room. I could have easily crossed it in ten or twelve steps either direction.

I sat down in the chair on my side of the room, whilst the officer set up the video camera. He came and sat down opposite me, just looking at me. He scared me a little, his brown eyes almost black. I tried to not show any emotion, I wanted to just get out of there as soon as possible, and get back to Bella.

"Interview started the fifteenth of April, two thousand and eight. Interview between Garda Paul Shane and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, who is accused of assaulting Mr. James O'Dowd. Mr. Cullen is an American national, and is living in Ireland on a work visa. He is currently working for a Mr. Dunleavy. Mr. Dunleavy has said that Mr. Cullen is a good employee, who enjoys his work in Blanchardstown Youth Service. Mr. Cullen was Garda vetted, and has no convictions at this time. It is now ten fifty three am.

"Mr. Cullen, what happened exactly?" The Garda asked me.

I told him everything, about Bella, about James. I had told him about how James had forced me into his gang, and I had told him about my regret at my decision as a teenager. I told him about how James always bragged about abusing Bella, and how I never knew exactly how bad it was. I told him about meeting Bella in the club, and realising who she was. About how I felt, about how we had gone out, and I was being all gentleman-like and walking her to her door when James came out of nowhere. I spoke for half an hour, and the guard said nothing except to ask me to clarify some things.

"Would you be willing to sign a statement confirming what you have just told me? You'd be allowed leave immediately, and there would be no conviction or cautions on you, however, you would have to testify in court. How does that sound?" He asked. I was ecstatic. It was perfect, I could leave here, Bella would be none-the-wiser about my life in Ireland, and everything would be back on its axis, it would all be perfect.

"Yes, of course I would," I replied. He brought out a form stating that what I had just said was true, and that I would testify in court. Picking up the pen, I scribbled my signature along the dotted lines. This document meant that James would be out of my life, possibly for good.

"Ok, Mr. Cullen. If you want to come out to the public area, your girlfriend has been out here for twelve hours. She insisted that she wouldn't go home until she got you out of here." He smiled as he spoke, and I realised that Bella felt strongly for me, that she felt as strongly as I did. Was this love? Maybe. Did it matter? No. We had a connection, when she touched me it was like an electric shock, but pleasurable. I didn't understand what was happening, but I was fed up of treating girls like they were Izzie Swan in disguise. They weren't. She was in Forks. And Bella was Bella.

I walked out there, scanning the room. In the corner was Bella, her brown hair cascading down her back. She was dressed in the same clothes as last night, proving her dedication to me.

"Bella?" I called. My voice was slightly hoarse, but she heard me.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, and ran to me. When she finally reached me, I enveloped her in my arms and felt the small electrical spark run between the two of us. I was home.


	6. Chapter 7

***Skids in groveling* I'M SO SORRY! I honestly didn't intend to leave it this long, but I'd mega important exams, and I had to study for them! I'm back writing though, and hope to update more!**

**Usual thanks, my Twilighted Beta, for rocking!**

**My beta has gone missing, if you'd be interested in beta-ing for me, tell me in your review! I take all thoughts into consideration :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just own a large imagination and not enough free time to write!**

EPOV

Bella and I were on the bus, heading back to my place. I hoped to God that Emmett wouldn't be the way he usually was when I brought a girl home – all two times that I did. They never came back again.

Bella leaned her head into me, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. To anyone else, we were just a young couple in love, with no problems in the world. But we weren't. Bella was still broken, even though she tried to act like she wasn't. If we stayed together, I'd make sure that she got the treatment she deserves. I'll treat her like a queen, and we'll be perfectly happy.

Yeah, right.

First we've got to manage to get through a trial, through going back to see James, through her discovering that I knew James, and through her meeting Carlisle and Esme, when they arrive here in a month.

That'll go smoothly.

Damn, my internal monologue was really pessimistic today. If it hadn't been for Alice calling me a few days ago, saying that something bad would happen, I would be fine. Although the fact that I had spent last night in jail had to mean something.

Didn't it?

Finally getting to the stop for my house, I pulled Bella up, and we got off the seat. Once off the bus, we were able to walk quickly to my house. I lived in a four bedroomed, semi-detached house in Laurel Lodge, a nice part of Dublin. It wasn't as fancy as Castleknock, but it wasn't as bad as some parts of Blanchardstown.

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella asked me, trying to figure out where we were.

"My place," I replied, nonchalantly, "I live with this guy, Emmett McCarthy. We met a while ago, and I moved into his place." Bella looked at me, seeming to be transported back in time.

"Are you ok, L-Honey?" I asked, praying that she didn't notice my slip up. Why was I calling her 'Love'? Yeah, I felt something for her, but at the same time, I couldn't admit it. Bella was still damaged, still torn. But the feelings I had for her were growing all the time, and I knew that she had to be feeling something. Of course she was, I mean, she stayed in the Garda Station all night for me. She didn't have to do that, but she did. It had to mean something, anything. I was almost desperate for something to reach out to, to think that she felt SOMETHING about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, but her mind seemed to be off somewhere else. I had never wished for anything more than to be able to read her mind at this very moment.

Arriving at my house, I pulled out the key chain and opened the front door. We were assaulted by the sounds of Eircom League soccer being watched at an obnoxious volume, and Emmett shouting, "Kelly, get your act together! That was NOT a penalty!"

I tried to crack a smile. "So, this is my house, and that's Emmett shouting,"

xXx

BPOV

"So, this is my house, and that's Emmett shouting," Edward said. Suddenly, things started clicking into place. Edward Cullen...Edward Masen...Ed Masen. There was no way that they could be the same person. But, Ed Masen had that odd colored hair, with the bronze tone, except his was slightly redder. He had the same wiry build, but yet you knew that there were muscles under the skin, considerable ones at that. But Ed Masen had gone to College in New York; I made sure that I was the only person from Forks High that immigrated to Ireland. I would have gone anywhere, provided that I was away from the rest of my 'friends'.

Could he be the same guy? There was no way. This guy, Emmett, he couldn't be Emmett McCarthy, the Irish exchange student from Cork, who came to Forks back when we were in ninth grade. No way.

But as I walked into the room, I saw the same guy as when I was thirteen. The same broad shoulders, the same curly brown hair. He looked like a bulkier version of Peter, one of James' other friends.

"Eddie, who's that? I'm Emmett, Eddie's friend," he said. His accent was just as I remembered it, thick and buoyant.

"Em, for the last time, it's Edward. And this is Bella Dwyer," He paused for breath, but Emmett pushed through immediately.

"So you're the girl whose managed to get this langer's heart, eh? Fair play. I don't remember him being so hung up over a girl since I was an exchange student in his class when we were thirteen. What was her name, Eddie, Izzie?" He asked Edward, immediately dispelling all my thoughts that they could be two different people.

"Yeah, she was Izzie Swan. Can you drop it Em?" Edward acted exasperated, but wasn't. I didn't think. I didn't know anything anymore; I was still confused over the fact that Ed Masen from high school was now Edward Cullen, the guy I was crazy about.

"Edward, you need some sleep, go to bed. Emmett or I will wake you in a few hours, ok?" I asked, and he nodded, kissed my head and went upstairs.

"So, Bella, I'm guessing you're not from here, are you?" Emmett asked. I realized how carefully I'd have to answer his questions. I had never told Edward anything about where I was from, just about who I'd hung around with as a teenager.

"No, my mom lives in Phoenix, Arizona. I moved here after I finished high school. I didn't really like anyone there, so I got out as soon as I could. I met a guy, we went out, we broke up and Edward and I started going out," I said. I had given him a shortened version, but it was enough to keep him interested.

"What are you watching, anyway?" I asked, seeing the TV on mute.

"I was watching the Bohs match from last night," He replied, staring at the screen.

"Aren't you from Cork?" I asked, before realizing my slip.

"Did Edward tell you that?" Emmett answered my question with a question, staring intently at me.

Crap. What was I going to say? No, I'm Izzie Swan, and my douche of an ex boyfriend is the reason that Edward has a big ass scar on his arm, and the reason why I'm so scared to say who I was is because I was a fucking bitch to him? No, I couldn't say that.

"I could t...tell, from your...accent. You've a really distinctive accent, like Eddie Hobbs. I could tell where you were from immediately. And I was wondering why you supported Bohs, considering that Bohs and Cork City are big rivals," I said, matter of factly. Bohs and Cork were almost as big rivals as Bohs and Shamrock Rovers, except without the idiot teenage hooligans.

"My da was from Dublin, and he was – God rest his soul – a lifetime Bohs supporter. What was I to do, except continue following them? He would have killed me if I supported Cork. Made for an interesting time in school, everyone else loved Cork, except me. The slagging I got!" He laughed, a loud cheerful sound, but toned it down when he realized that Edward was asleep.

I sat on the couch, watching the soccer with Emmett until it got to about two, when I went upstairs to wake Edward.

"Edward, it's two. You can't sleep any longer, you won't sleep tonight," I called gently, while shaking his shoulders. His eyes opened blearily, and blinked, coming into focus.

"Yeah, I'm awake, I'm awake," He groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Good, get downstairs, I'll make food."

"Go get food, I'll get ready." Edward all but shooed me out of the room.

Going downstairs, I looked in the fridge. There were eggs, cheese, ham, tomatoes and beer in there. And something fuzzy that _may_ have once been a slice of melon, judging by the shape.

Pulling out the edible food, I called Emmett, who showed me where everything was kept. I whipped up three omelets quickly. As I was setting them down on the table, Edward walked into the room.

"These look great, thanks Bella." He sat down and took a bite, and Emmett did the same. They both grinned appreciatively at me, and I smiled back.

"Can you come and cook for us permanently?" Emmett asked his mouth full, "Edward, you better not dump her, she's a keeper. A girl who can cook this well with the shitty food we have should NOT be dumped, under ANY circumstances." He smiled at me, and gave a glare at Edward.

"If you want me to be here, I'll be here," I said to them, and Emmett's face lit up.

"YES! No more Macari's and Millennium again!" He said, excitedly.

"He means no more fish and chips or Chinese food ever again, to you and me," Edward whispered into my ear. I involuntarily shuddered from his closeness, whether from the slight current I felt running through us, or the fact that I was closer to a man than I had been since James.

"Look, it's four thirty, I should head back to your place with you, I bet your friends are worried," Edward said, smiling at me.

"I guess you're right," I replied, picking up my black jacket off the couch, "Thanks Emmett, for complementing my cooking skills. Maybe I'll come back here and cook some more for you?" I teased.

"Yeah, please. Rose doesn't like cooking, so it's only Edward's 'cooking' that I get to eat. And he's not great."

"Now, why does that not surprise me?" I asked, and smiled at him so he'd know I was joking. Edward took my hand gently, and we walked out of his front door towards the train station.

Walking to the station, Edward put his arm around my hip, drawing me closer. I pulled away slightly; I just wasn't ready for that. He seemed to understand, and took my hand again.

We just sat in a comfortable silence on the train, and walking back to the house, we felt no need to fill the air with mindless chatter. It was peaceful, without being overly peaceful. I enjoyed just, well, being, there with him.

Arriving at the house, I saw Holly's face peering through the blinds in the upstairs window. She spotted us, and waved.

"Holly's up there, I'm going to be hauled in for the first degree now," I said, not wanting this to end.

"Aw, don't worry honey, it'll be over soon. Promise. And then you can get on the phone to me, and you can bitch all you like about it. The only thing that I ask for in response is for a free dinner tomorrow," Edward said, his emerald eyes boring into mine with such intensity, I thought I was going to give way under his gaze.

"Sure," I replied, stopping myself from almost swooning. My brain was giving the romanticized part of me a stern talking to.

"I've to head in now, I'll ring you later Edward," I said, before pulling myself up on to my toes, and reaching up to kiss the scruff on his jaw line. I turned, and walked back into the house.

xXx

"Bella!" Holly's over perky voice called down the stairs to me. She ran down, and skidded to a stop. "What's wrong?" She asked, as the tears that had been threatening all day threatened to run over.

"Hol, he's Ed Masen. The guy from high school. He's Ed Masen, the guy whose life I made a misery for four years. I can't believe he's here. But I've fallen for him, hard. I really like him, but I've no idea what to do or say. What do I say? 'Hey, I'm Bella Dwyer, your girlfriend, but I used to be known as Izzie Swan and I made your life a misery. You should probably hate me, but for some strange reason I love you?'" The tears fell, dripping down my face like rain on a window.

"Bella, it's tough, I know that. Look at what I've gone through." Holly rubbed my back in calming circles, while I cried. She'd gone through so much, and had found her happy ending with her boyfriend, Jace.

"You're right, but what can I say? How can I say it? I can't not say it, that would kill our relationship. If we even have one." I was struck by the realization that we'd never officially said we were going out. Sure we had asked each other, but at the same time, we hadn't called each other boyfriend and girlfriend. I was so confused.

"Hush," Holly whispered, as my sobs got louder again. She rocked me softly as I fell asleep.


	7. Story being discontinued

*****PLEASE READ*****

**This is the last update you will get from Mistaken Identity, unless the mood within the fandom changes drastically. I'm fed up of the backstabbing, the bitching, and the general hatred in the fandom towards several authors. I'm pissed off for them, and I'm getting scared to write my multi-chaptered stories now, in case a hate campaign gets started, unlikely as it seems. I've made it clear from the outset that MI has abuse against women, and I've given warnings at the beginning of every chapter that the story contains x, y and z, in that chapter. But I don't want to get kicked off fanfiction, and I don't want to end up hated, like several people in the fandom are by facets now.**

**I don't like doing this. I had so many ideas worked into this story, but it's for the best, at least in my mind. One day I may continue it, but not for the next few months or so. I can't tell you if this will be permanant hiatus or not, I don't know that myself.**

**I hate letting all of you who have read and reviewed this story down, and it's so difficult for me to type this. I'm not going to accept any offers to continue it, because I don't want anyone else getting flamed, and I have a plot all outlined. If you want the plot, please PM me with your email address in this format: address(at)whatever(dot)whatever**

**Thank you so much for all your support, and I really hate doing this.**

**Love,**

**Cíara/xparawhorextwerdx**


End file.
